plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern Cherry
:Not to be confused with Grass Lantern from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Lantern Cherry (灯笼草; pinyin: dēnglóng cǎo) is the sixth plant obtained in the Sky City in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is the flying equivalent of Plantern, but unlike Plantern, its light will become weaker over time, then disappear. It can't be eaten nor destroyed. However, this plant does not affect the fog in Dark Ages. It is an environment modifier. Origins It is based on a groundcherry, more specifically Physalis alkekengi, commonly known as Chinese lantern or strawberry groundcherry. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Lantern Cherry shows all invisible zombies on screen. However, it still doesn’t light up the fog. Costumed It makes all sun-producing plants on screen activate their Plant Food ability, as well as doing it’s own non-costumed Plant Food ability. Strategies It can make all zombies hidden by the Arbiter-X's force field visible and targetable by plants and cannot be destroyed. However, the Arbiter-X does not hide itself and there are no Area-of-effect aerial plants so there is usually no slots for this plant and the player is better off destroying Arbiter-Xs with raw power. It can also be used in Dark Ages. It makes Bandit Zombie visible, when he drinks his potion. However, don't try to use it for lighting the fog, as this feature wasn't added to this plant. The only thing that redeems this plant is it does activate other sun-producing plants' abilities using its costumed Plant Food ability, but there will be a scarce amount of Plant Food in Sky City levels, and the player may need a Power Lily, which decreases the number of usable slots. Gallery Groundcherry in Trailer.png|Lantern Cherry in the Sky City trailer groundcherryHD.png|HD Lantern Cherry Groundcherry HD.png|Another HD Lantern Cherry Imitater Groundcherry.PNG|Imitater seed packet HDGroundCherryShining.png|HD Lantern Cherry using its ability ATLASES_PLANTGROUNDCHERRY_1536_00_PTX.png|Lantern Cherry's sprites NEWGroundCherryPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece New Groundcherry Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece (v +1.8.0.) Groundcherry Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry GroundCherryPlantFood.png|Plant Food GroundCherryDisappearing.png|Disappearing GroundCherryDance.png|Dancing Ground Cherry in Puzzle Almanac.png|Upgrade menu GCTile.PNG|Groundcherry on a Gold Tile Groundcherry on the World Map.png|Lantern Cherry on the new Sky City map GroundCherryGhost.PNG|Grayed-out Lantern Cherry Groundcherry.jpg Old Groundcherry Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Groundcherry Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Groundcherry Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Trivia *On Lantern Cherry's old Puzzle Pieces, it appears to be yellow, instead of red like it appears everywhere else. *When planting it in the Last Stand, it will stay without disappearing. **This will only work when the player waits as the time of Lantern Cherry's shining passes. *Lantern Cherry has three different English names. This trait is shared with Ampthurium , Aspiragus , Board Beans , Cycloque , Saucer Squash , and Spinnapple . **Grass Lantern is the translation of its Chinese name. **Groundcherry is the English name given to it in the Sky City trailer. **Lantern Cherry is the official name provided by Colorful Wish, an elite player that works closely with PopCap Shanghai to get better contact with international players. See also *Plantern Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Sky City Category:Sky City obtained plants Category:Flying plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Board-affecting plants